Shattered Reality
by Cedaesha-Woods
Summary: Weird occurence happen which affect more than just Kairi. All of a sudden nothing is like before. What happens when more than one world collides... read to find out. crossover (Please read... story better than summary)


**Spoilers** : For those who have not played Kingdom Hearts, FVIII or any of the other games that appear in the story, be warned that there are some spoilers in this story. You can still read it if you wish, but you have been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts. I don't own the characters in the game, items, weapons,...or anything that appears in the game(s). I barely own anything other than the items I keep in my room. Also, I don't own any of the characters from other games that appear in this story. The only things I own is characters I create and stuff like that.

Summary: Takes place two years after the events in Kingdom Hearts. Kairi is all alone, separated from both Riku and Sora. She has no clue what's happened to them, but knows they're gone. Determined to find them she tries to escape from Destiny Islands. The tale unfolds from Destiny Islands...and Kairi is unprepared for the future events.

AN(Author's note): The characters would be this old (if they show up) :

Sora – 16, Riku –17, and Kairi – 16. Other characters from different games will appear seeing as this is a crossover fic. The characters from the other games are this old :_FFX_- Some time after what happened in FFX (way before FFX-2) Yuna - 17, Tidus - 17, Rikku - 15, Wakka - 24, Auron - 35, Lulu – 22 , Kimahri Ronso – 25.

_FFVIII_- (Some of the info is related to the CoF role-playing board. Look at my profile to visit the site) Squall Leonhart - 17, Zell Dincht - 17, Selphie Tilmitt - 17, Rinoa Heartilly - 17, Quistis Trepe – 18.

Other character may show up as well later on. Now on with the story ...

**Chapter 1: Broken Hearts of the Past**

**Part 1**

**Kairi's PoV**

I'm still on Destiny Islands, not that I could leave. Both Sora and Riku are still gone and I wish I knew where they were. Last time I saw them... that's when we were separated. Both Riku and Sora had to close the door that would have allowed more Heartless to cross the barrier. Riku pulled the huge door shut from the inside just in time and stopped the heartless from escaping, while Sora pushed the door shut from the outside.

I still remember the last moment before the door closed...seeing Riku's face slightly. He told Sora to take care of me, but Sora's not here with me. That memory is the only one that still makes me cry when I remember. I'm less likely to see Riku again than Sora. Both of them were so brave throughout their journeys. I'm glad that I even got to see them one last time before everything changed...and they were gone from my life. Everything happened so fast it shocked me.

I felt so helpless as I drifted away from Sora, unable to do anything. As I drifted away it started to snow on us. It was such a pretty sight to see. Around me Destiny Islands started to appear and it was exactly like I remebered it before it was destroyed. Before I drifted far away I saw Sora trying to shout something to me, but I couldn't hear him. Bright lights shot from somwhere near Sora; I have a feeling the other worlds were restored as well. Thinking back I wonder, how long has it been since I last saw them?

Two years? Has it really been that long since we were separated from each other? I'll admit that I've cried many tears since both of you disappeared from my life... but I can't believe how much time has passed. Sora...Riku...I'll never forget you...I never have forgotten you. Your memories still live strong in me and I hope that you'll come back. If you don't end up returning I guess it'll be my job to find you both. I know you don't want me to be sad anymore; well it's not that I'm sad... I'm just determined to find you both.

There must be some way possible for us to find each other and reunite. I just have a feeling there's a way. I'll start searching for both of you once I find a way to leave Destiny Islands. I don't care how long it takes to find you guys but I will search until we are together again, after all friends don't give up on each other.

After all we've had many good times together and we were the best of friends. I still remember about our plans to sail away on the raft to another world and how both of you raced each other to see who got to name the boat. We did end up going to another world but not in the way I expected. For now I guess I need some time to think, some of my thoughts from back then, and now, still confuse me.

Sitting on the small dock all alone I gaze down at the water while slowly dipping my feet into the cool waters. A cool relaxing feeling slides over my body, and I sigh when it doesn't help me get my mind off things. No matter what I do I can't get my mind off of them... Riku and Sora. I'll never be able to get my mind off them until I'm able to leave this place and go search for them. It's like they're part of who I am. I can't give up on them... and I never will.

After all, what type of friend would I be if I gave up all hope of them returning and just forgot them like the others. A bad friend...that's the only answer. I stare into the rippling water and see my reflection look back at me. I haven't changed much in these last two years.

My hair's still the same, and I wear the same clothes - only in a bigger size than two years ago since I've grown taller. Everyone's changed drastically since they returned to Destiny Islands. They're hiding their sadness and shame, thinking they can just simply make it vanish in a snap. I'm the only one who's not being fake. As I continue to stare at the reflection in the water I swear I see Sora standing behind me on the beach with a huge smile on his face, waving at me. In the reflection I see him walking closer to me, then he stops behind me.

When I turn around there's no one there...just an empty spot. This keeps occurring often and I see Riku as well. Sometimes I see both of them together calling me to come over to them. Each and every time I go to look at them the illusion disappears. It's always the same, I feel as if fate was just toying with us when it separated us. Fate always seems to be cruel to people...especially me, Riku, and Sora. Fate likes to see people in complete misery and it works in mysterious ways. For once I'd like to see Fate actually help someone.

"Kairi! Over here!" "Come join us!!!" Riku and Sora shout joyfully from on the beach. Both of them are grinning and waving to me madly, goofing off and having fun. My eyes turn to them when I hear their voices, this time they don't disappear when I look at them. They must be here for real! Quickly I run across the beach to my long lost friends. At the same time they run up to me and we meet halfway. As I give them both huge hugs I smile a real smile, and I haven't smiled a real smile for a long time. "Riku...Sora! I'm so glad to see you!!! I knew that you'd come back and the others were wrong!" I say happily to both of them.

"Yo... what's wrong with you Kairi?" "She thinks we're Riku and Sora. You know... they've been gone for two years and were her friends. She can't accept that they're gone". I shake my head and I realize that they aren't Sora and Riku as the illusion shatters in front of my face. Immediately my smile disappears from my face and there's now tears forming in my eyes. In front of me are just two of the other islanders, both looking at me like I'm crazy. The younger one glares at me, not believing that I still think Riku and Sora will come back.

"Kairi... Riku and Sora aren't coming back! Face it... that's the reality!!!" the younger one says. "I thought you would at least sympathize with me! Both of you are cruel... it's obvious you've never lost a close friend! I hate both of you!!!!" I scream in both their faces and run off, leaving them behind. They both stand there doing nothing at all. "She's crazy!" one of them mutters behind my back. Ignoring the comment I quickly duck into the cave by the waterfall, the secret place; the one Sora, Riku, and I used to visit all the time.

I collapse by the wall they both drew on when they were little. All of the walls in here have many drawings from different times. Some were drawn more recently and others were drawn a long time ago. Tears gush out of my eyes, tears that I've kept withheld all these years. I don't know how the other islanders can be so mean and just forget Riku and Sora, acting like they never existed. It's messed up thinking, yet they don't realize it and they probably never will realize it.

Riku and Sora were the ones who gave Destiny Islands its happy vibe. Both of them were constantly in a good mood and always made me feel good about myself, and I was always giving compliments to them and helping them with their problems. None of these other islanders could ever comapre to Riku and Sora. As I continue to cry I notice the door that Sora had been curious about.

Getting up and heading over there I bang on the door, hoping it'll open and bring me to another world. Nothing happens yet I continue to bang on the door until my fists go numb. There's some secret to the door...at least there was. This door won't open for me and probably never will. "No...they aren't right! I'll find a way to see Sora and Riku..." I sob.

To try and get over my sadness I look at all the pictures we had drawn on the wall. As I gaze at them they bring back good memories. Memories of all of us together, exploring the island and just having fun together. A smile spreads across my face as I glance at each picture, each one bringing back a different memory. Taking a stone on the cave floor I start to draw on the wall, on one of the only spots that hasn't been drawn on yet. As I draw it gives the cave a more complete look to it.

Slowly I draw my picture and at first it isn't recognizable as anything. After a while the picture takes shape and I've drawn three people standing together with a raft in the background. With a few last strokes of the stone the picture is complete. I smile once I'm done the picture and stand back to enjoy my master piece.

The picture I drew shows Riku, Sora, and me on the day we planned to set sail away from the island. It shows what we all used to look like and I used a picture from my own memory to draw it. I only remember what they looked like... I don't know what they look like now. For all I know they could look completely different now.

As I stare at the picture of Riku, Sora, and me and I feel a bit comforted and slightly happier. Stepping closer to the wall I touch the picture with my fingers then put my hand by the drawing of Sora. The goofy grin of his that I drew makes me grin. Sora always did know how to make me laugh. Next I put my hand next to the drawing of Riku. Even though it's just a drawing I can't take my eyes of Riku's eyes. I feel a knot in my stomach and look away from the picture. Blush slowly creeps onto my cheeks, hidden by the shadows cast on my face and I hang my head down low.

I have a feeling of regret hidden deep inside. This feeling all has to do with Riku and how I feel about him. Both Riku and Sora would have competitions all the time, even over the stupidest things. Riku would win most of these competitions and Sora would pout when he lost. Both of them loved it when I gave them my attention. I was important to both of them and they were and still are important to me. Riku did the competitions to impress me as well as the others and Sora did them just to prove he could beat Riku. Riku loved me; Sora thought of me as his best friend, other than Riku.

One day after winning one of these competitions Riku came to me as the sun was setting. Sora wasn't around because he was moping about losing. He sat down beside me on the sand and gazed at the sunset along with me. For a while we just enjoyed each others company in silence while enjoying the beauty of the island. Riku turned to me with a smile and started to speak.

"You know that this can't be the only world... right? Well let's all go and find what's out there...build a raft and sail away. We'll have great adventures and live like we've never lived before! What do you say, do think you'd want to do it?" Riku said.

"Sure...I've always wanted to travel to another world. Why don't we start building the raft tomorrow! I could help distribute the work" I had said happily.

Riku just grinned at me happily, glad that I shared his intent to explore and find a new world.

"I was wondering...would you go with me if I asked you?" Riku asked, being completely serious when he asked the question. Secretly I blushed seeing as I had a crush on him, but I had never told him. "So...would you? Please be honest, I want to know the truth" Riku said gently; he seemed a bit nervous. I stared into his eyes and he stared into mine. He probably would have kissed me, the moment was just right; just as I was about to reply a voice called out for me from nearby.

"Kairi! Where are you?" Sora shouted, running crazily around the island. Before Riku dashed off he kissed my hand, with a twinkle in his eye. Soon after Riku was gone from my sight. Before Riku vanished I swear I saw him blush as well as having a goofy grin on his face. After that I was in a daydream world where it was just me and Riku... until Sora started to talk. "Um, hey Kairi! ... was Riku just here?" Sora asked snapping me out of my daydream "I want to challenge him to another competition".

"Huh? Oh...hey Sora! It doesn't really matter if Riku was here or if he wasn't silly!" I replied with a grin. "I guess it doesn't" Sora laughed then pulled a funny grin. I couldn't help but laugh at the time. In fact it's the exact grin he pulled that day that I drew on the picture of him on the wall.

"You're funny Sora" I said to him. "Yep, I sure am. Besides...I like to see you smile, your smile makes your face so pretty. Friends cheer each other up, tell each other secrets, have fun together, and stick by one another no matter what. You're an amazing friend...just promise me that if we ever get separated, you'll try to find me and Riku. I'll also try to find you if that ever happens. So do you promise to do that in case we get separated?" Sora said and reached out his hand. "Sure thing... we'll be friends forever. Friends don't give up on each other" I had replied and we shook hands, sealing the deal.

I will not break that promise I made to Sora so long ago. There was so much more that I could've... no... should've said to them while I had the chance. That is mainly why I have a deep feeling of regret. But most of all I feel regret because I never told Riku how I felt about him... maybe if I'd told him things would be slightly different. I really think it would have made a big difference.

I loved him and I still do... but even if I do see him again he's probably in love with someone else. He's probably dating some girl he met since he didn't think I'd ever return to him. If I do find him and I get a chance to tell him that I love him he'll probably laugh at me and make fun of me for thinking I'd ever get a chance to be his girlfriend. As this thought goes through my head a huge tear rolls down my cheek. I'm living in a shattered reality. Nothing is like it was before...but then again why would it? How can life ever return to normal after what's happened?

Running to my house I take some supplies as well as a mysterious sword I found on the beach one day after I returned to Destiny Islands. I'm not staying on Destiny Islands any longer while my friends are somewhere else. There's no point for me to stay here... there's no one left here who actually cares about me and it's the truth. No one notices my departure from my house as I head down to the part of the beach where Sora and Riku used to have races. With all my strength I push the old raft Sora, Riku, and I made two years ago into the water. Soon as it's in the water it breaks apart and sinks into the depths of the bright blue ocean.

I cry out in anguish as my way to leave Destiny Islands disappears before my eyes. If it had actually floated I would have had a way to escape this place. Fate must really hate me since it's doing all it can to stop me. Turning around I step back onto the beach with a sigh. The ground starts to shake beneath my feet and the sun is completely blocked out by something in the sky.

I cannot see anything so I end up falling into a small indent in the island and crawl out of view, hiding in a small cavern nearby the edge of the beach. I can hear weird noises all around me; sounds that I've never heard before. Covering my ears and closing my eyes I wait until it's all over. All of a sudden the object passes by and the light shines again. I'm left in silence as the wind blows around Destiny Islands. I wonder what happened... was it something I should worry about... or is it something more than that?

**Part2**

**Yuna's PoV**

I just finished my speech to the people not that long ago, the speech that gave them all hope and encouragement. Sin was defeated and destroyed forever thanks to me and the help of my wonderful friends. We all lost something precious to us but I must be strong for everyone out there...for I am the High Summoner Yuna. Everyone else has gotten on with their lives except for a few of us, which includes me. As the ship lands at Besaid, my hometown, all the people gather all around me as I come off the ship along with my cousin Rikku, Wakka, Lulu, and last but not least good old Kimahri. "We're so proud of you lately Yuna... you have brought us the eternal calm by defeating Sin for good" the old ladies say to me.

Young children of the village run around me as I wave to everyone. "Come play with us High Summoner Yuna" the children say to me. Too many thoughts swarm my head all at once. "Not right now... maybe later. I need time to think" I say quietly and continue on. People bow down before me as I head into Wakka's house along with the others. They all respect me and always have, everyone's grateful for the eternal calm. Most people lost someone close to them because of Sin's attacks, but that's over for good now.

"You're popular now eh Yuna?" Wakka says as he sits down. "Yes she is...but she has work to do. Being the High Summoner is not an easy job and she must help the people. That is the High Summoner's job along with keeping everyone safe. It's a big job for someone young as her. I see you're still the same Wakka" Lulu says while shaking her head. Lulu thinks of me as her little sister and I look up to her as one of my role models.

All of my gaurdians have taught me so much that I didn't know. They've helped me become the person I am today. Of course they're more than just gaurdians, they're my best friends and I trust them all with my life. They're always there for me and for that I am glad. "As much as I want to spend time with everyone I need some time alone" I say and head for the door of Wakka's house. I really need some time by myself to figure things out.

"Yuna... need Kimahri Ronso to come?" Kimahri asks me. With a shake of my head I exit to the street. Rikku tries to follow me but Wakka stops her. "Hey! I wanted to go with Yunie! Got a problem with that?" she says. "Rikku... Yuna needs time alone. Let her be for now..." Wakka says as I walk out of the village. Rikku's probably pouting right now, she likes to spend time with me because we're cousins. I also like to spend time with her but I need a short period of time by myself every once and a while.

Once I reach the top of the path I sit down by myself and sort out my thoughts. The person I still can't get my mind off is Tidus. He was the one that understood me the best, then he vanished once the final battle was over. When I tried to hug him one last time I went through him; he was transparent and it was like he wasn't there. Leaping off the edge of the airship into the fires below Tidus disappeared. He said that he had to go before leaving. Tears start to run down my face because I can no longer hide my deep sorrow.

I'm still in love with Tidus; when he disappeared my heart broke into a million pieces. Sometimes I wonder if the damage will ever heal. Holding my knees close to my chest I continue to cry. "Hey Yunie... what's wrong. You know you can tell me anything" Rikku says as she couches down next to me.

Soon she sees the tears running down my face and is able to guess why I'm so sad. "Awwww... Yunie, don't cry. All of us miss Tidus and wish he were still here. Tears won't bring him back...its hard work and determination that brings people back. We'll find him..." Rikku says quietly, looking up at the sky. "You really think he'll come back..." I say while I wipe my tears from my face.

"Yeah, of course I do!!! Anything is possible" Rikku says. I smile at her happily and see that she's right. Of course she grins back at me, happy she was able to get me in a better mood. "Let's go back to the others, after all we don't want them worrying about you Yunie" Rikku giggles. The two of us slowly walk back to the village where the others were waiting for me to return. Lulu stands at the gate beside Wakka, leaning on him slightly.

"Hey Yuna...glad your back. Um...Lulu and I have something we want to tell you" Wakka stammers. I nod quickly, distracted by a rustle in the bushes. Soon I dismiss it as something created by my imagination. Wakka is blushing and he doesn't seem like he's able to say anything. Lulu puts her hand on her head and shakes her head. "What Wakka's trying to say is that him and I are going out together" Lulu says.

"Ooh... you're really going out together?!?" Rikku says, but I can tell she's actually a bit grossed out. "That's great! I always knew you liked each other...a lot" I say to them, which makes Wakka's cheeks turn even redder. "So how about a game of blitzball...don't worry, my team will go easy on you guys" Wakka says to change the subject. "You're on... I'll be the captain for my team" I reply full of confidence.

Lulu, Rikku, Kimahri and some other villagers join my team. Wakka's old blitzball team joins his side. All of us head out to the waters and start to play blitzball. On the start signal I catch the blitz ball and start to swim towards their goal. Swimming around me are two of Wakka's teammates, closing in to steal the blitzball from me. "Hey Yuna... better watch out" one of them taunts as they both charge at me.

Before the people on Wakka's team could steal the blitzball I pass it to Rikku, who then scores us the first goal of the game. Rikku and I high-five each other for scoring an amazing goal. Two of Wakka's teammates, the guys that tried to steal the blitzball from me, end up colliding into each other. After a few seconds they're ok and we all get back into position; both Wakka and I get ready to catch the blitzball as well.

This time Wakka catches the blitzball and he sends it zooming past my head, not fully watching who is over there. He thought the blitzball would make it all the way over to one of the people on his team but he didn't see that one of my teammates is in the way. Lulu is in the path of the blitzball and she manages to catch it. "Catch Yuna!" Lulu yells as she throws the blitzball to me as I continue to swim to my opponent's side.

I do a quick spin and catch the blitzball gracefully, then I continue swimming since I don't see anyone behind me. "Yuna...Kimahri see Wakka behind you!" Kimahri roars and helps defend me. With Kimahri's defence I am able to get a clear shot on Wakka and his team's goal.

I make a special shot when I throw the blitzball into the goal, one which increases the chance of the blitzball actually going into the goal. The goal keeper is unable to stop my shot and my team gets another goal. Before the blitzball is thrown upwards again the timer rings which signals that it's half time; time for a short break where I can discuss strategy with my teammates.

My team heads to one end of the beach and the other team heads the opposite way. "So we're ahead in the game by a couple points... but we can't let our guard down. Wakka used to play blitzball as a profession, which means he could have some surprises in store for us" I say to my teammates. "Well...what should we do Yunie?" Rikku says excitedly. I whisper the plan as we all huddle together, at the same time I make sure that everyone understands.

Rikku giggles as we come out of the huddle and grins, saying, "We'll win for sure now! You're the best Yunie!!!". Wakka looks at all of us strangely as we walk back since the break is over. All of the people on my team, including me, has a huge grin on their face.

"What're you smiling about?" Wakka mutters to himself while kicking some sand around the beach. "Oh Wakka...don't be a poor sport! Let's continue playing our game of blitzball!" Lulu says as she grabs the blitzball. "Right on... I'm ready when you are" Wakka says as he dives back in the water.

We all do the exact same and continue to play blitzball. Wakka's team is tired by this time since my team is good opposition to the team he chose. His team scores some goals half way through the last half. The players on his team leveled up and their agility increased, but at the same time my team also leveled up as well.

When Wakka's team thinks they're going to win the game easily my team just scores a ton more goals on his goal before the game is over and my team wins the game. The tatics we used is what won us the game as well as all of our skill. Wakka didn't expect our surprise attack that we planned for the second half of the game.

Getting out of the water and drying off, all of us walk back to the village with grins on our faces. "Whoa Yuna! I never knew you played blitzball and so well. I could have used a player like you on my team..." Wakka says to me.

With a grin I say "Thanks for the complement Wakka". Rikku jumps up and down in front of Wakka, trying to get his attention. "Hey!!! What about me!!!! I helped out too!" Rikku whines. "You did well too Rikku... just ignore Wakka for now" Lulu tells Rikku. With a nod Rikku bounds back over to my side with a grin on her face. Wakka mutters something under his breath quickly. "Hey Yunie... what should we do next?" Rikku asks.

"Let's start preparing for the party we're going to have tonight" I reply.

"We're having a part tonight?! That's awesome Yunie...but what should I wear"

"Don't worry Rikku... I have the perfect outfit for you to wear. What we need to do is get food, drinks, party music, and decorations. Then once we've got that we'll set up the party!"

"You're the best Yunie!!! I have the perfect decorations for the party, you're going to love them"

"Lulu what are those two talking about..."

"Can't you see Wakka, they're planning a party tonight! Yuna's too busy to be thinking of having a party tonight. The people come first... Wakka, help me convince Yuna not to have a party!"

"She's young Lulu, let her have as much fun as she can. She should be able to enjoy her youth ya?"

"I guess so... thanks for helping me see things from a different view. Yuna does deserve a break...she defeated Sin so recently. Let's help Yuna organize the party!!!"

Wakka stands dumbstruck as Lulu runs over to help us organize the party. I can tell that he's confused. "So girls...what do you need help with?" Lulu asks us. "We need to find some good party music" Rikku says while glancing around. "I have a bunch of good music you could use...on one condition...and the condition is that you'll allow me to come to your party" Lulu replies.

"Of course you can come! You're one of our friends Lulu" I say with a smile on my face, parties aren't as fun without all your friends there. In a flash Lulu runs into one of the houses in the village and comes back with a bunch of music. Piling up the music equipment we decide where to put everything and what type of clothes we should wear.

We decide to play a mix of different music along with having cool lights. The decorations are placed around the village, snack tables are set up by Wakka,and within a small amount of time we finish our preparations for the party. Rikku and I leave for a second to get changed into some party clothes. After finally deciding what to wear I return outside; all of us are dressed in our party clothes as the guests arrive.

Rikku's wearing a black halter-top, black jeans, and black fingerless gloves that go to her elbow. As for me, I'm wearing light blue sparkly jeans with a black tank top that has black gems all over it, I'm also wearing black gemmed fingerless gloves. The others are basically wearing their normal clothes though. It's around the middle of the day and the sun's still shinning bright.

Everyone's dancing to the music, Lulu and Wakka are flirting, Kimahri's watching me so I don't get hurt, and Rikku and I are socializing with all the guests. People comment on how good the food is and we all make some new friends. Time flows by rapidly since the party is so fun to be at. Then without warning something covers the sun and makes it pitch black and I can't see anymore. The ground around me trembles and I panic even though I shouldn't.

"Ahhh! Save me Yunie!!! Something's trying to take me away"

"Where are you Rikku? I can't see anything!!!"

"Over here! I'm behind you... hurry before the thing takes me away!!!"

"Don't worry Rikku...I'm right here! Just hold on a little longer!"

"I can't Yunie...it's to strong to fight back against!!!"

With a slice at the dark looming shadow I slash at the creature that's trying to kidnap my cousin Rikku. I hear a strange noise from it as it dies, other weird noises follow it. Then soon after the sun is uncovered and we can see again. I look around and everyone's gone except for Rikku, Lulu, Wakka, Kimahri, and I. "Yunie...where did everyone go?" Rikku says with panic in her voice. The village looks horrible, it's all torn apart and there's no evidence that shows what did this.

We all stay in a tight formation with our backs to each other, watching all directions in case something is still around. I hold my staff tightly and transform it into a sword. Looking around cautiously I realize that whatever was here is long gone. More people other than just us probably had the exact same thing happen to them. Something tells me this is only the beginning of something terribly great.

**Part 3**

**Rinoa's PoV**

Quickly I head over to Balamb Garden's Headmaster's office, rushing down the hallways and ignoring everything around me. Lately I've been having these strange visions; they seem to be future events to happen. In the visions I see weird people I've never seen before and it always seems like I'm in another dimension when these visions occur. Strange things have been happening lately and I need to tell someone; that's why I'm going to see the Headmaster. Right now the current Headmaster is Squall Leonhart.

He's the one that admitted me to Balamb Garden. It took me a while but I passed the written exam and became a SeeD. It was just recently that Squall promoted me to an Instructor. I've taken over the class he was teaching; yes, he was teaching a class for a while because of the shortage of instructors here at Balamb Garden. Quistis, Zell and Selphie who have been Instructors for a longer period of time congratulated me when I became an Instructor at Balamb Garden.

I still remember the day I was promoted to being an instructor very clearly. It was more of a private thing but the others found really fast. That evening when I walked into my room Zell, Selphie, Quistis and some others all popped out from their hiding spots really surprising me. The whole evening we partied and didn't fall asleep until really early in the morning, the next day. Of course we had to teach classes the next day and were really tired, but it was all worth it.

We may have kept some of the students as well as Squall up most of the night ...but not on purpose. I sort of feel sorry for the guy since he's been under so much pressure lately. I guess being Headmaster isn't an easy job for anyone, especially since the job comes with tons of work you constantly have to do and that leaves barely any time to sleep.

One thing I've noticed is that Squall's been acting weirdly when I'm around him. It depresses me to see him acting like this because I love him. I don't know if he feels the same way about me anymore, but I hope there is still some hope for the two of us.

I swallow my fear as I walk into the large Headmaster office. A look of distress floods onto my face and Squall's secretary only notices me minutes after I enter. "Instructor Heartilly...what are you doing here?! Don't you have a class to teach?" the secretary says to me, but then she sees the look of distress on my face.

The secretary gives me an odd look then goes into the room where Squall sits. I don't think she liked that I disturbed her from her work. "Headmaster...Instructor Heartilly is here. She's wishes to speak to you...she also seems distressed" I hear the secretary say. I hear no reply and there's only silence so I turn to leave since Squall is probably too buy to see me and hear what I have to say. I'll understand if Squall doesn't have the time.

"Rinoa...I know you're still there. Come into my office, I have a small amount of time free right now. Tell me what you're concerned about" Squall says to me from his desk.

With a grin on the inside I head into Squall's office as the secretary leaves and closes the door behind her. Squall looks straight into my eyes and waits for me to start talking. I start to blush but luckily he doesn't notice.

"You know earlier today when the sun was blocked for a while and the ground was shaking... well strange things have been happening ever since that. I've also been having these weird visions... I'm really worried that something bad is about to happen" I say as I look back straight into Squall's eyes.

"Instructor Heartilly...I don't think anything bad is going to happen. Ultemecia has been destroyed for a long time...she's not going to come back. Now what are the strange things that have been happening?"

"I know you're supposed to be all formal, but would you please just call me Rinoa? Anyways... the first strange thing started happening while the sun was blocked out. The lights in the classroom exploded and the room turned pitch black. I couldn't see anything but I heard strange noises all around me. When the object was done passing over the sun and I could see again I noticed that a few of the students were missing. I continued to teach my class but each time I turned my back one of the students would disappear. When I realized this there were only 5 students left. They all huddled around me, hoping they would be safe. That was when they were sucked into what looked like a portal of darkness, right before my eyes. As much as I tried I couldn't save any of them. When I ran over to the other Instructors rooms the same thing was happening. We all tried to save our students but no matter what we did they were taken away. Don't you see...everyone's disappearing! We have to leave before it's too late!!!"

Once I finish speaking a look of terror spreads across Squall's face. "We have to find the others and quickly. Come with me...we don't have much time" Squall says and grabs my hand. We both start to run down the hall trying to find the other instructors. The first place we head to is the cafeteria, guessing Zell's there. When we enter we both see that Zell is cornering a strange monster and trying to defeat it.

"Um guys... I could kind of use some help about now..." Zell says as the tall creature defends itself. I run over to help Zell with Squall following behind me. The creature is definitely not from this world. With one hit Squall defeats it no problem with his gunblade. "Good job Squall..." Zell says as he looks down at his feet. He panics as he sees the weird purple substance sucking him in, the exact same stuff that took away all the students. "Help!!!" Zell shouts which brings Selphie and Quistis running into the cafeteria.

"What now Zell... choking on another hotdog?" Quistis says while rolling her eyes, thinking Zell just called out for help for a minor reason or to pull a prank on everyone. Both Quistis and Selphie look down at Zell who is being sucked into a weird purple substance. "Zell!!!" Selphie yells out and runs towards Zell along with Quistis. At the same time some invisible force blows Squall and I backwards.

With a loud thud Squall's head hits the wall and is now unconscious from the impact; Selphie and Quistis have almost reached Zell. No matter what I do I cannot reach out and stop them, nor shout because my voice has somehow been muted. Banging on the invisible wall keeping me back I hope they'll look over and realize what I'm trying to say, but they don't.

"Stay back...It's a trap!" Zell yells but it's too late. As Selphie and Quistis try and pull Zell out the weird purple substance grows in size and starts pulling them in, wrapping around their ankles and pulling them deeper into itself.

All of them try to pull themselves out but they cannot and the last I see of them is their hands outstretched trying to link onto each other so they don't get separated. Selphie almost reaches Zell's hand but she is pulled down completely by the purple substance. Even Quistis and Zell both disappear before my eyes, while I can do nothing. They were all here with me but now they're gone.

Tears flow down my face as I realize my friends are gone, the only one I have left is Squall who is unconscious. The purple substance continues to grow and it's getting closer to me. Inch by inch, meter by meter it gets closer and destroys some things in its path. "Squall!!! Wake up...please wake up! We need to leave now... before it's too late" I sob as the purple substance nears, only two meters away from where I stand. Squall doesn't respond to the sound of my voice as I sob.

In hope of one last attempt to escape I try to pick up Squall and then start to run. As I run from the evil purple substance I half carry/half drag Squall behind me. He's too heavy for me to carry all by myself yet I still keep him with me. No one knows how much I care about Squall, they wouldn't be able to understand. As I burst out the cafeteria I slam the door behind me and bolt the door with whatever materials I can find.

I then continue to run while keeping Squall close to me. I don't want to lose him as well. As I run down the hall it seems as if I'm in slow motion when I'm actually running fast. As I burst through the entrance to Balamb Garden the purple substance bursts out of the cafeteria and comes flowing towards Squall and I at a fast pace.

It comes towards me, out of the entrance. "No!!!" I cry "I don't want to leave this place... I'm happy here! I don't want to die or be sucked into that substance". Squall wakes up and looks at my tear soaked face, smiling at me. Reaching towards me he holds onto my hand. "Rinoa..." Squall says to me in a quiet whisper. I go closer to him and nod. Looking into his eyes I feel safe, if only for a moment in this time of darkness.

"There are some things I need to tell you... I don't know what will happen when that purple substance sucks us up, so that's why I need to tell you...in case I don't get a chance later on. I stayed away from you because I knew something bad was going to happen. I couldn't let you or I get too attached to each other. I did it in attempt to make it easier on you and myself in case we get separated or die when we're sucked into the darkness. Rinoa you're all I could ever ask for in my life. I love you...you're the girl of my dreams. No one ever could or ever will replace you... my beautiful angel" Squall says to me and uses some of his magic in order to keep back the substance for those few last precious moments.

I feel Squall's arm wrap around my shoulder and he brings me closer to him, into a hug. He leans towards me and I close my eyes. His warm lips press against my lips and I feel happy. To me it seems like this moment lasts forever but it probably is only seconds long.

I'm about to say something to Squall but that's when the magic wears off and the purple substance approaches us yet again. Squall gives me one last hug and then stands in front of me, acting as a barrier between the purple substance and I.

"Stand back Rinoa...I'll protect you!" Squall says. "Squall...you don't have to do this!!!" I say to him, but he doesn't hear me because of the loud noise the purple substance makes when it crashes down on him in a huge wave. Squall is being so selfless and caring that I try to pull him out of the huge purple substance's mass, but I go right through him.

My mouth drops open and as I look at myself I see that I'm transparent. Squall struggles against the purple substance and tries to get free, but it only makes it worse for himself. The moment I blink Squall is gone and I'm left all alone. I pray that Squall is safe wherever he may be now. I am about to be swallowed by the darkness...there's nothing I can do.

It is now that I realize that it is something I cannot escape. I take a last look at this world I've lived my entire life in and say my goodbyes. All of it is in ruins; it's been changed in such a short time. This force has destroyed this world. As the purple substance forms puddles around my feet and drags me in I do nothing. I am not scared of the dark or the unknown anymore. After all...now I'm living in a shattered reality.

**Part 4**

**The Unknown Place**

"Master...we have tapped into the cores of all the worlds now. Chaos is spreading and we're almost done fulfilling your request"

"Have you found the girl yet? I specifically asked you to find her and bring her to me..."

"We've found the girl... but we haven't been able to get to her yet"

"Am I going to have to go myself...if that's the case you'll be destroyed"

"No master, please don't do that! We'll find a way to bring her to you"

"Good, now hurry up... I'll give you a short period of time. If you haven't brought her back by then..." the shadowed person said and put a weapon to the creatures neck to get the point across.

The creature ran away and left the shadowed person alone. Slowly the person walked over to another room that had many screens. Each of them showed a different world and flickered to different places within that world. There was a screen for every world in that room. The person dragged their fingers across the screens and grinned at all the chaos that had been caused. The followers were doing a good job so far. All the people being dragged away from their worlds made the shadowy person grin evilly.

Now they were forced out of their worlds and separated from the people closest to them. As the shadowy person came to the last screen there was a feeling of frustration, the last screen was black and didn't show anything. "Where are you? The goons should have brought you here already! How hard is it for them to catch you? " the person said and slammed its fist against the metal panel. One by one all the screens blinked off.

In a few minutes the screens turned back on with the message complete on all of them. "Excellent, once the girl arrives my followers should be able to capture her easily. Ha ha... darkness has sucked them ALL up! They won't be in their own worlds let alone universe now! Time to make some preparations" the shadowed person said and then walked off.

The whole plan had taken some time to form but now it had been put forth into action. No one was going to stop the plan either if the shadowy person had its way. From afar the shadowed person laughed and said "Let's see what the girl can do once she arrives...she can run but she can't hide from me".

**Read and Review**


End file.
